


stay with me

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Daisy has a nightmare but Trip is there to keep her safe.





	stay with me

Trip shatters into a million pieces in front of Daisy and there’s nothing she can do; can’t even scream as the rock on her prevents her mouth from moving.

Suddenly, she breaks out and the rock shards fall to the ground and the noise echoes around the chamber.

Then she feels someone shaking her.

Daisy’s eyes open.

Leaning over her is Trip—a very alive and human looking Trip.

“Hey Dais, it’s gonna be alright. I’m right here,” he murmurs softly.

Their bed shakes just enough for the movement to be noticed.

He pulls her into his arms and sits up as she latches onto him with her head placed right over his beating heart.

The sound comforts her and the shaking slowly stops.

**“Hold me and never let me go,”** she says quietly.

Trip kisses the top of her.

“Always. Fitzsimmons would have to use their science mojo to get me to let go and even then, Mack would have to hold me back from returning to your side,” he responds.

“Oh, don’t let Bobbi or May think they can’t hold you back,” suggests Daisy.

“Hey now, you know that I know it would only take one glance from May to do the same job as Mack.”

He smiles when he feels daisy giggle against his chest.

They do need to talk about her nightmare (which he knows exactly what it’s about) but she needs sleep more after coming off a tough mission; one so tough Coulson’s giving the team the day off tomorrow.

They’ll talk then.

A shimmering shield forms around the bed with one thought from him because Daisy needs to feel secure before she lets herself sleep again. This is one thing that allows her to do that so, he has no problem keeping it up.


End file.
